Kingdom Hearts III: Reconnect
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: 1 year after DDD, Sora has remained in the Sleeping Worlds, continuing to work on becoming stronger. The 13 darknesses have returned, however, forcing the heroes of light to act quickly as it is feared Xehanort may target the 7 Princesses of Heart. In order to defeat him, they must 1st find the 3 lost keyblade wielders. Will they be found before the x-blade is ultimately summoned?
1. A New Dive

_**Kingdom Hearts III: Reconnect**_

**Look up ****_Dive into the Heart_****, 1.5 edition.**

The walls around her were all white. She looked down and noticed she was standing on a stained class platform. The young redhead gasped as she noticed the picture on the platform was of her. She appeared to be sleeping. Around her, pictures of those closest to her were in smaller circles surrounding her on the platform.

Namine.

Riku.

...Sora. She lingered on his picture longer.

She also noticed that there were pictures of six other girls/young women as well. There faces were familiar, yet she could not remember their names.

Only that they were like her.

Suddenly, three smaller platforms shot out of the larger stained glass one. A small, mysterious voice could be heard in the distance.

"Which will you choose?"

The voice sounded like a girl's voice...

The voice sounded...familiar...

One platform contained what looked like a sword. Another had a staff of some sort, and the last a shield. For reasons unknown, the girl felt herself drawn to the staff.

"The power of the mystic...

Inner strength...

A staff of wonder and ruin...

...Is this the power you seek?"

To the girl, the staff felt right. The decision felt natural.

"Your path is set."

She picked up the staff, then heard the voice once again.

"...Now what will you give up in exchange...?"

This time, she felt drawn to the sword. Too big a weapon for too petite a girl.

"The power of the warrior...

Invincible courage...

A sword of terrible destruction...

...You give up this power?"

She nodded, the three platforms disappeared.

"You've chosen the power of the mystic...

...You've given up the power of the warrior...

...Is this the form you choose..."

The girl nodded. She was then startled at the staff she was holding vanished. Gone.

Suddenly a bright light flashed. The girl tried to shield her eyes with her arm, but it was too much she closed her eyes, not sure of what was happened.

**(End _Dive to the Heart)._**

When the redhead opened her eyes, she appeared in a blank empty room, no longer on the stained glass platform. Both the floor and walls were an off-white color. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang, and the ground began to shake as well. A crack began to form on the floor. Her face flashed with shock as a large creature began to emerge out of it. It appeared to be made out of fire, and it was laughing manically.

**Cue _The 13th Struggle._**

Preparing to fight, the girl summoned a weapon.

"Keyblade...

...Destiny's Embrace..."

The monster began shooting large fireballs at her. Almost naturally, the girl cartwheeled out of the way. The monster would try to use it's large arms to punch her, but she was able to dodge easily. Between punches and fireballs, the girl would swing at the monster with her keyblade, but it seemed to deal little damage. The battle seemed hopeless. The heat the fire was producing was too much.

_Wait, fire? _the girl thought. _I can beat it with its weakness._

The girl backflipped to the back of the room. She pointed her keyblade directly at the monster, and out of her keyblade shot water. Gallons and gallons of it.

"UGH! HEY! BLL..CUT THAT OUT! BLL!" the monster seemed to scream at her.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Another voice screamed.

**(End _The 13th Struggle). _**

"Simulation terminated," an automatic voice said.

"Kairi," a taller and muscular silver-haired teen wearing a black sleeveless sweater and black jeans said to the redhead, "that was great, but sorry, I had to put a stop to this battle before you and Lea killed each other."

"Huh?" Kairi asked, and then she looked behind her. An older man, at least ten years older, with spiky red hair was holding a keyblade as well. He dismissed it. He wore a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and wore a maroon vest, and he was wet from head to toe.

**Cue _Innocent Times._**

"I'm soaking wet," Lea half grudgingly, half jokingly mumbled.

"Oh, sorry Lea," Kairi said as she dismissed her keyblade. Her hair had grown since the time she had begun training, and it now fell to hallway between her shoulders and elbows. She had traded her short skirt for more comfortable training wear: purple shorts with a black belt, purple sneakers, a white tank top, and a turquoise vest. She still wore her necklace.

"Both of your have progressed greatly," Riku started, "but you guys don't have to show off by getting so violent," he said with a tint of humor in his voice.

"Who's getting violent, O Royal Keyblade _Master_?!" Lea said, "I only swung hard because she was a giant ball of light, and I was about blinded. I was still _winning_, right until she decided to cheat."

"Yeah, sure, that's what happened," Kairi replied sarcastically.

"Admit it, you just hate losing," Riku joked.

"Yeah, gang up on the guy you _haven't _known for years," Lea answered. The group began to laugh.

"Riku," King Mickey said, appearing at the doorway, "Master Yen Sid would like to see you three upstairs"

"Is it about Sora?" Kairi asked. Lea jokingly made a kissy face behind her back. Riku laughed. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," Riku answered, "let's go find out."

The group walked out of the room as the camera zoomed up and out.

**KINGDOM HEARTS III**

* * *

**So yeah, this was a story I had thought about for a long time, but with the announcement of KH3, and with the many KH3 stories on FF, i wasn't sure if I would get to this, especially with the many stories I've been working on. Considering it could be a long _long _time before KH3 is even released, I decided to just run with it.**

_**Destiny and Dawn **_**is meant to serve as a sequel to this story, but it's okay if you haven't read it because this story is pretty much standalone, just what I picture happening in KH3 (though if you would like to read D&D, it would definitely mean a lot :D ). Krissa will not be appearing, at least not in the actual story.**

**How often I update this story is pending on a few factors: One, given how busy I am on my other stories. I just started a new 7th Heaven reunion story, I need to pick up the slack on D&D, I recently began working on GMYH again (now retitled _Give Me Your Heart for Christmas, _and that has been recently updated as well), I want to write another Christmas one-shot, and update the one I did last year (_titled What is This Christmas, _which is about Roxas discovering Christmas for the first time). I'm also finishing up the next episode of KToD, and I'm planning the final chapters of _Bored _and _Know Your Kingdom Hearts Stars._ ****I am also considering whether or not I want to write some new stories in a different genre. It may be better if I wait until I've finished what I've started lol.**

**Two: pending on how much attention this story gets (who knows, again with the many other KH3 stories out there).**

**And three, this is kind of a weird thought, but I thought I would throw this out there: Either I could just skip the Disney worlds (I mean, they will obviously still happen in KH3, I just wouldn't write them), and I would just go with the main story and likely update more often, or I can include the Disney worlds if you would still like them. I would love to know your input. **

**Anyways, let me know what I should do! Should I continue? What do you think?**


	2. Mysterious Tower: Return of the Chosen

_**Cue Magical Mystery.**_

**Mysterious Tower**

Riku, Kairi, Lea, and Mickey made their way to Yen Sid's office. Donald and Goofy were also there waiting.

"You called for us Master Yen Sid?" Riku asked.

"Indeed. No doubt, you have done and exceptional job in training our newest keyblade wielders; however, the time has come where we must take action."

"Take action? Kairi and Lea have done well, but are you sure they're ready to wield in combat?"

"Hey, I think my smooth keyblade skills are no match for whoever gets in my way," Lea said.

"Yeah, except if you face a large water monster," Kairi joked.

"Burn," Riku said.

"That's not cool! Be glad I'm in a stellar mood, princess!"

"Whether or not they're completely ready remains to be seen, but I'm afraid we cannot afford to wait any longer."

"Master Yen Sid," Mickey asked, "Does this mean Xehanort been detected?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "Not yet; however, I have no reason to believe that he has not been busy in gathering his thirteen darknesses. The battle between the light and the dark is nigh. But a large number of heartless have begun to appear in numerous worlds."

"Heartless?" Riku asked, "Where have they come from?"

Yen Sid stared out the window for a moment before simply replying, "Maleficent." Everybody else gasped.

"Of course!" Mickey exclaimed. "Maleficent said last year when she tried to overtake our castle that she was after the worlds' data!"

"And because you were able to refuse her Mickey, it appears as if she is using the heartless to retrieve each world's data individually. By her obtaining this data, she would easily be able to overrun it in darkness."

"So we have to gather the seven lights, find the lost keyblade wielders, protect the seven princesses, and now protect the worlds from having their data stolen?"

"Precisely. Donald, Goofy, you two will go with Sora and protect these worlds while keeping an eye open for possible guardians of light."

"But we don't know where Sora is," Donald said.

"Gawsh, I hope he's okay," Goofy replied.

"No need to worry, Sora will be here soon," Yen Sid said as he waved his and, glitter and light appearing as he did so.

* * *

A keyblade can be seen slashing a nightmare bat dream eater. As it zooms to the person wielding it, it is revealed to be Sora in the Traverse Town past dream world.

**_Cue Sora's Theme. _**

Sora now has a little bit more muscle tone than when he originally took his Mark of Mastery, and he's slightly taller as well. He is wearing a navy shirt with a black vest, black shorts, and navy and black shoes.

"Whew," he said as he breathed heavily, dismissing his keyblade and holding his knees. Suddenly, a Meow Wow spirit hops over to him. He jumps up and licks his face.

"Haha, hey!" The Meow Wow squeaked happily. "Thanks for all of your help. I think I'm finally getting stronger." The Spirit did a backflip, which said that it seemingly agreed. "Darkness?! Ha, I laugh in the face of darkness! Powerful forces, do you worst!" At first glance, it appeared that the Meow Wow rolled his eyes. Then, as if he was forced, Sora summoned his keyblade, and as if by magic a beam of light shot out of it and into a keyhole in the sky.

"Wh-what's going on?! Sora said, he suddenly started glowing in light, and he shot out of the keyhole. "WAH!"

* * *

As if on cue, Sora landed in Master Yen Sid's office on his bottom. Hard. Before he could realize what was going on, Kairi threw her arms around him.

"Sora, you're finally here."

"Ye-yeah," Sora said as he began to come to his senses, "it's great to see you too, Kairi. But what are you doing here?"

"Glad you could finally make it, even if you were late as usual," Riku joked.

"Kairi has joined the kick-butt team that's taking down Xehanort's goons," Lea added.

"What? Really? You are?" Kairi nodded. Sora finally stood up.

_**Cue Magical Mystery. Again.**_

"I'm glad you could make it Sora," Yen Sid said.

"You summoned me?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy could only shake their heads at him talking to Yen Sid so casually. Yen Sid did not seem offended, however, as he simply nodded. "Did you want me to retake the test?"

"Not today. While I do not doubt that you are ready to retake the Mark of Mastery, there other events right now that are our top priority."

"AHHH, so I don't get to take the test?"

"In good time, Sora, in good time. But there are other important matters to take care of first. You will go with Donald and Goofy and seal the world's data up tight with your keyblade. They will explain the details of your mission as you travel." Yen Sid took the time to explain to Sora exactly what he said earlier to the others.

"Don't worry, neither Maleficent or Xehanort is any match for my keyblade. Me, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and the King, we can all take them down!"

"AHEM..." Kairi and Lea said.

"And I'm sure you guys are great, too," Sora said.

"Very well. Go forth and help the suffering worlds. Listen to the spirit of your keyblade, it will tell you where you should go."

Donald and Goofy both saluted Yen Sid, and Sora followed suit.

"Looks like you're stuck with us once again Sora, hyuck!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Just like old times. You can't get rid of us," Donald said.

"Okay. Let's go!" _**End Magical Mystery. **_As the trio began to walk out the door, Sora was stopped as he felt somebody grab his arm.

_**Cue Kairi's Theme (1.5 version 1)**_

"Sora wait," Kairi said.

"Kairi...what's wrong?"

"Just...stay safe. Promise?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sora took out his good luck charm and showed it to Kairi. "See? We'll always be together, no matter how far apart we are." The two were then lost for words as they were caught looking at each other in the eye, making Sora blush.

"Heh, they still don't even realize it," Riku joked.

"He's always been that way around girls," Goofy said. He and Donald laughed, and Riku followed.

"Dun Dun Dun Dunnnn," Lea sang in the tune of '_Here Comes the Bride.' _This snapped Sora out of it.

"C-Cut it out!" he exclaimed. Kairi giggled, slightly embarrassed.

**_End Kairi's theme._**

"Before you go," Yen Sid started, "I have a gift for you all." With a wave of his hand, a wave of light shined over Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea. When the light lifted, there was an armor like piece on each of the young mens' right shoulder and on Kairi's elbow.

_**Cue Sora's theme. Again.**_

"Press the button." Each of the young keyblade wielders did so, resulting in each of them being covered head to toe in armor. Sora's was mostly navy with silver and gold mixed in with the horns sticking back in a diagonal shape, Riku's was solid black with his horns sticking straight up, Kairi's was a royal purple with some silver mixing in and her horns sticking straight down, and Lea's was orange with some red and gold mixing in. Like Riku, his horns were sticking straight up.

"Woah..." Sora said.

"Wow..." Donald and Goofy managed to spit out.

"This armor will help you in your travels when you call upon it. When in areas of overwhelming darkness, or in the lanes between, it will offer you protection. Also, I have cast a spell on allowing you to use your keyblade as gliders when you call upon it." The group nodded in thanks.

"Cool. Don't worry guys, we'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Riku said.

"Very careful," Kairi added.

"Right. See you guys later." Sora, Donald, and Goofy then made their way to the gummy ship.

_**End Sora's theme. **_

"In the meantime, we have work to do. Riku, I was able to finish coding the data on Sora you gave to me. I believe I have found the key to recovering those lost."

* * *

**Yay, Sora's back! After some thinking, I think I'll go ahead and keep the Disney worlds in the story. I wasn't sure at first because I've been busy planning_ Destiny and Dawn_, but I think I'll have time considering I'm almost finished with the Disney worlds on that story. And I know Sora still seems like a bit of a goofball, but he does get more mature as the story goes on. He just has to experience a few things first, but don't worry, he'll always have a bit of silliness inside of him that will never go away.**

**Also, if you wouldn't mind taking the quick poll on my profile page, that would be greatly appreciated. I just want to get an estimate on the average age of my readers; that way, I can know which direction I need to take my writing in.**

**& as always, let me know what you think thus far in a review, especially if this story seems generic compared to all of the other KH3 stories I read on FanFiction. Take care :)**


	3. Twilight Town: Watch Out For That Train!

**Look up _Precious Stars in the Sky,_ 1.5 edition_  
_**

"I've missed this ol' thing," Sora said as the three sat in the gummy ship.

"So where do we go first?" Goofy asked.

"Hmmm..." Donald said.

"A world has appeared on the map!" Chip's voice could be heard.

"It looks like one you're familiar with!" Dale continued.

"So what are we waiting for?" Donald asked.

"Can I drive?" Sora asked.

"NO!" Donald answered.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because you're not very good, that's why!"

"What?! I'm a good driver! You'll see!"

"Donald," Goofy started, "Sora is older, maybe we should give him a chance."

"Ohhhhh..." Donald said.

"C'mon, gimme a chance," Sora said innocently.

"Aw...okay..."

"ALRIGHT! I won't let you guys down! You'll see! BLASTOFF!" With that, the ship took off.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"YEEEAH HOOOOOO HOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOY!"

* * *

**Look up _The Afternoon Streets_**

"Ohhh...my head," Donald moaned.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad," Sora said. Donald could only sigh. Sora looked towards Goofy for support, but he only shrugged. "Really...thanks guys. Huh, looks like we're in Twilight Town. Sure has been awhile since we were last here."

"I wonder what Hayner and those guys have been up to," Goofy said.

"Let's go find out," Sora said as they walked off.

_Logo: Twilight Town_

_Field theme: The Afternoon Streets_

_Battle theme: Working Together_

"HOLD IT!" a familiar voice said as the trio walked through the Sandlot.

"Not you again..." Donald said.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Not long before you three appeared here, monsters began appearing all over the town," Seifer said. "Townspeople began to disappear as well."

"Heartless," Sora mumbled, "Not here, too..."

"Seifer says you musta had something to do with this, yo!" Rai exclaimed.

"WHY I OUTTA-" Donald started.

"It wasn't us," Sora started, "but we'll take care of it!"

"Hmmm..." Seifer started, "Spoken like a true struggle hero. Go. Protect the town." Seifer and his gang began to walk away.

"What, you're not going to come help us?" Sora asked.

"Sorry. Got stuff to do."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in the other direction. After walking for awhile, they stopped and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" Goofy asked.

"It must be like Seifer said," Sora answered, "but I'm not seeing any heartless either."

"I wonder where they went?"

"Well if you ask me," Donald started, "Seifer must be-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" As Donald was talking, a train hit him from behind, sending him flying.

"DONALD!" Sora and Goofy screamed.

"Where did he go?!" Goofy exclaimed.

"He went this way! C'mon!" Sora yelled as they raced in the direction that Donald flew in.

**End _The Afternoon Streets._**

Sora and Goofy called Donald's name as they looked for him.

"DONALD! DONALD!"

The two became increasingly worried as they looked for the magician. With him not responding, they became concerned that he was lying unconscious somewhere. Or worse.

"Ohhhhhhh..." they heard a voice moan.

"Did ya here that?" Sora asked.

"Ohhhhhhh..." the voice moaned again.

"That sounds like Donald!" Goofy exclaimed.

"C'mon, it sounded like it was coming from down here," Sora said as he pointed down an alleyway.

As Sora and Goofy made their way down the alley, they discovered Donald lying next to a crate. His pupils were spinning around wildly as he saw Micky-face silhouettes circling around his head like birds.

"Donald, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Awww...my head..." Donald answered.

**Look up _A Walk in Andante _**

"DONALD, YOU'RE OKAY!" Goofy yelled, throwing his arms around his friend.

"WACK!" Donald yelled surprised.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD TELL THE KING IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! GAWSH, WHAT WOULD I HAVE TOLD DAISY?! AW MAN, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST AWFUL! AND YEN SID WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN HAPPY IF YOU-"

"Aaaah calm down! And get off me you big palooka!" Donald said pushing Goofy off.

"Aw, sorry!" Goofy said apologetically. Sora could not help but laugh at this. Typical Donald.

"Hehe, looks like you're alright," Sora said.

"Hey, look where we are!" Goofy said, "This is where we met Hayner and those other guys for the first time!"

"Oh yeah," Sora said, realizing that they were in the alley next to the Usual Spot.

"I wonder what they've been up to?" Goofy asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Sora said. He then looked at Donald who was still lying down. "Donald, why don't you rest here for a minute why we check things out in here?"

"Okay with me," the duck answered.

"C'mon, let's see if they are here," Sora said as he motioned for Goofy to follow.

**End _A Walk in Andante_**

As the two made their way through the rag cloth curtain, horrified looks fell upon their faces at the sight before them.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed.

**Look up _Vim and Vigor_**

Two teenage boys and a teenage girl were lying face first on the ground, hands over their heads as if they were guarding themselves. Around the room, shadow and soldier heartless were dancing around them, looking like they were ready to pounce.

"Heartless!" Goofy exclaimed. Immediately after saying this, dusks and other various Nobodies appeared through the ground as well.

"And Nobodies!" Sora yelled. The two got into their battle stances, ready to fight.

_Objective: Defeat the Heartless and Nobodies!_

Sora and Goofy attacked the various enemies that were in the small room. When in combat, it was apparent that Sora had gotten stronger during his time away training, both physically and magically. As Goofy spun about the room hitting the foes with his shield, Sora performed strong magic attacks to use against the heartless while he physically battled the quicker moving Nobodies (which could avoid magic attacks easier) with his keyblade.

"C'MON!" Goofy would often scream during battle.

"THUNDER!" Sora screamed as he summoned many bolts of lighting, striking the last of the remaining enemies. As they faded away, the kids on the floor slowly got up.

**Look up _The Afternoon Streets._**

"That was too close!" Pence said.

"Sora! Goofy! Olette exclaimed happily, glad to see their rescuers were old friends.

"Nice that you made it," Hayner said, obviously trying to hide the relief in his voice.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked. The trio nodded.

"We are now," Olette answered, "Where's Donald?"

"Well-" Sora started.

"AHEM!" The group turned around to the entryway where Donald was standing, still looking dazed. "I thought I heard fighting. Is everybody alright?"

"Yeah, there were heartless and Nobodies," Goofy answered.

"But we took care of them!" Sora said confidently.

"What happened to you?!" Hayner asked, referring to Donald's fazed look, "You look like you got hit by a train!"

"HEY!" Donald yelled.

"He did, hyuck!" Goofy said.

"Hehe, you really have to watch out for those here," Pence said, "I got hit by one of the trains five years ago and broke my leg. I couldn't go to the beach for the entire summer!"

"Well anyways, you guys really saved our tails," Hayner said, "How about we pay you guys back?"

"Oh no, that's okay," Sora answered.

"Nonsense, you helped us, it's the least we can do."

"Listen to him, Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even help!"

"Hmph." Everybody began to laugh.

* * *

The group had gathered at the top of the clock tower and they sat on the ledge.

"Here," Hayner said, handing them each a blue ice-cream bar.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Sea-salt ice-cream," Hayner said in response, "Have you ever tried it before?"

"Well, I've seen it once, but I never actually got to try it."

"Yeah, because Donald ate it all, hyuck!" Goofy said.

"Be quiet, you blabbermouth!" Donald yelled. They all began to eat their ice-cream.

"What do you think?" Pence asked.

"Hmmmm..." Only one response seemed to come to Sora naturally: "Salty...yet sweet!"

"By the way, were you able to find Kairi?" Olette asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered, "Long story short, she's now training, the guy who kidnapped her is now one of the good guys, and we now have to work together to stop those creatures that have been popping up in this town."

"Where did they come from?" Pence asked.

"An evil fairy-witch. And a psychotic Organization, more than likely."

"Well, tell Kairi to come see us sometime," Hayner said, "Her visit was much too brief the last time she was here."

"Will do."

"Though Sora won't let her come alone, ha ha ha!" Donald laughed.

"What do you mean?!" Sora said defensively. Everybody else began to laugh as well.

**Look up _Friends in My Heart._**

As the group enjoyed each others company as they ate their ice-cream, a holographic Roxas seemed to appear out of Sora. As he sat and ate ice-cream as well, he playfully pushed a holographic Axel that appeared next to him. Axel returned the push as the two laughed. A holographic girl with short black hair then appeared on the other side of Roxas, though she appeared to be more static than anything else. Roxas pretended to try and take away her ice-cream, only to have his arm pushed out of the way. The three continued to laugh as they stared out into the sunset.

As the holograms faded away, Sora looked out into the sunset as well. As he smiled, a single tear drop began to fall down his face.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked surprised. "Uh, yeah, I don't know where this came from"

"Gee, are you going to cry every time your around us?" Hayner joked.

"Very funny! I just...have overactive tear glands!" As everybody else began to laugh, Sora's keyblade appeared in his hands, and a lock appeared in the sky. Automatically, a light beam burst from the keyblade and into the lock.

"What was that?" Olette asked.

"The data to this town is safe. And it's time for us to go."

"What do you mean by data?" Pence asked.

"Basically the heartless won't be able to destroy your town."

"Do you have to go already?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, other places need us. But we'll be back!"

"Come back and see us soon!" Hayner said, "And bring Kairi with you!"

"Right. Will do."

* * *

**Yay, Twilight Town is back! Sorry about the short battle sequence. Despite the fact that I'm terrible at writing battle scenes, I think it's best to leave it short because I believe most readers can imagine the basics for themselves (though epic battles will be described in more details, of course), but for these easier boss battles, I think it's best to jump back to the story as quickly as possible. **

**Can I get a ****collective 'Awwwwwww...' for that Roxas scene? :'''')**

**And I plan on posting a new Christmas short story sometime this week! I won't reveal to much yet, but it will involve Riku discovering that Santa Claus is real! Keep your eyes open for that! I also finally recently updated Destiny and Dawn, and of course Give Me You Heart for Christmas will be updated frequently though out the month because it needs to be finished by Christmas Eve. My poll is still open, so take that if you haven't already if you don't mind!**

**& If you like what you read, or if you think there's ways in which I should improve, make sure you let me know in a review! (Badoooodeeeedoooo!)**


End file.
